The Wolf is Stronger than the Dragon
by Son of the Amazons
Summary: What if Jon/Aegon hadn't been brought up as a Snow, but as his and Catelyn Stark's son? A Wolf Mother raising a pup, with very little Dragon in him at all? Ned has revealed to Cat and close friends of who Jon is, and decides he will be brought up as Rob's twin brother Jon Stark. Read as we follow what could have been Jon's life at Winterfel. Rated M for safety.


**The Wolf Is Stronger Than The Dragon**

**Chapter 1**

Lady Catelyn Stark couldn't believe her eyes. Riding in, was her husband, Edard Stark, with some of his most trusted men. And not just them, but he was carrying something, something very similar to what she was holding, a baby. So many things were rushing through head. Had Ned betrayed her while he was away. Had he bedded another woman, only to bring that woman's child home. How could Ned do such thing to his beloved.

As Ned dismounted his horse, he walked to her. He saw the look of confusion and anger on her face, wanting an explanation of what was going on. He knew had to tell her, and while they were secluded. Thankfully, no one but a handful of trusted people knew about Robert Stark's recent birth, and they were present with him and Cat, in a secluded part of Winterfel. Ned had taken a back road to get here, so no one would know he had arrived, and with the passenger he carried. He gathered his men and the trusted servents around him and his wife. "There is something you all need to promise you will tell no one. Not a soul for as long as you live. Swear your life on it, to the Old Gods and the New, that you will not tell," Ned requested.

Everyone looked at each other with questioned eyes, including Catelyn. "Please, swear it," Ned demanded.

Everyone soon made their vow to keep what was about to be said, a secret from everyone else, including the King, Robert Boratheon himself. "Now, understand, the child I carry in my arms, he is not my own. But he is of my blood," Ned stated.

This rose a question in many heads, and Catelyn knew there was more to be said, "Continue Ned."

"My sister, Lyanna Stark, was in Dorne. I went to look for her there, but I arrived too late. She had bled to death in child birth. This is her son," Ned stated.

"A Sand," someone stated, knowing the name given to bastards of the south.

Ned shook his head. "No, not a bastard. His name... is Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of His Name, Prince of the Andals and the First Men. Son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark," Ned started as he explained how Rhaegar had his marriage annulled to the Princess of Dorne, and Secretly married Lyanna Stark.

"You mean to say, he's the next in line to truely take the iron throne?" Catelyn asked.

"Yes, but no one knows, aside from our family and all our friends here. We need to ensure his safety. He knows not of the blood he carries, and when I look at him, he is more a Stark then he is a Targaryen. He has darker hair, a build like our own son, and eyes to match his mother's. Only thing that really ties him to the Targaryen dynasty, is the name," Ned stated.

"He certainly has the look of the wolf family," one of Ned's men stated.

"But, we can't call him by name, Ned," Catelyn stated.

"I know. He will bare the family name Stark," Ned stated.

"And what of his first name, your grace?" ask their Maester.

"... How about Jon? It's Simple, very north like," Catelyn suggested.

"Jon Stark. A fine name for a Lord in the North," Ned stated.

He and Catelyn noticed that Jon and Rob began to reach towards each other, curious at each other's presence. "It would seem that these two wish to interact with one another, as brothers. Oh my word, we're gonna have some rambunctious little troublemakers when they are older," Catelyn stated.

"So, you will accept him Cat?" Ned implied.

"As a son yes. He may carry a dragon's blood in him. But I can tell that, within him, The Wolf is stronger than the Dragon," She stated.

Ned smiled. All agreed, Jon Stark would grow as a lord of Winterfel. No one south would be aware of Jon's real origins, not even the new King. Ned had made sure he didn't encounter the King on his way back. And if the King asked, he'd just twist the truth, stating he was eager to see his wife and children. Now he had two sons. Jon and Rob were roughly the same age. Maybe a week apart at most, so, they would celebrate their name day together in the years to come. While Catelyn, sitting in a recliner of wolf furs and other such furs of past game, sometime later in the castle of Winterfel, was aware of the origins of her adopted new son, she would love and raise him, as she had been his birth mother. It's what her sister-in-law, Lyanna would have wanted, had she been given the chance to ask it of Cat. She smiled, and watched as the two tiny figures in her arms nursed from her for nourishment. If there was one thing the North had instilled in her, it was that she was a mother wolf now, and there is one law that was as older then the Great Wall itself the North never forgot... Never, come between a mother, and her pups.

**End of Chapter 1. I hope you like it. I thought I'd come up with a different scenario of my own of the events that took place when Ned returned to Winterfell with his Nephew. Just a little something new. Let me know what you think. I wanted to get this out there before it left my mind for good. I know some started their own stories in their own way, but I wanted to try it my way and see what people thought. I look forward to your opinions in the comments below. **

**But please, refrain from sending me comments that ask about my other stories, and do not harass with PM's to ask about the status of my stories. I will update them on my own time.**

**Also, please refrain from commenting that my story needs to stick strictly to the original set up. Thank you, and enjoy the weekend coming up.**


End file.
